


Jealousy

by dadezra



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, George miller - Fandom, Joji miller - Fandom, george "joji" miller/you - Fandom, jojivlogs, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadezra/pseuds/dadezra





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh god, Frank, fuck me! Fuck me, Frank!" You watch as the girl in her underwear straddles him.

"Woah there, bitch. Calm down." He waves her off but she continues to latch onto him and kiss his neck. You normally aren't around during the day when Joji is filming. Most of the time you're at your waitressing job and at night he'd show you some of the clips he edited together. It was a little strange watching it happen in front of you, rather than on a screen.

This time he has a crew of his friends helping him film with their professional cameras and drones and you happen to have the day off. You're all on the roof of your apartment building shooting something ridiculous where this girl is Fake Frank's new sex crazed girlfriend. Since you couldn't really contribute to the filmmaking process, you spent your time picking up food for everyone and trying not to laugh or cringe at the weirdest scenes.

You'd all been at it for hours though and it was getting cold on the roof. You decide you've seen enough Filthy Frank for one day and quietly slip back downstairs to the apartment where you could chill until they were done working. To be honest with yourself, you were mostly done with seeing your boyfriend fake makeout with someone... even if they were just acting.

Eventually you begin to doze off until the door opens and Maya, the almost naked girl walks in.

"Oh hey, there you are." She waves to you and slips a tee shirt over her head.

"Yeah, I just got tired." You move over as she joins you on the couch. She nods and pulls a joint out of her purse.

"You mind?"

"No, go ahead." You hand her a lighter from your coffee table. She lights up and you can feel her eyes on you for a while as you turn your attention back to your phone.

"You're Joji's girlfriend, right?" She breaks the silence. "It's weird we haven't met until today. You'd think he'd mention you more."

What was that supposed to mean? You finally look up, "Mhm, it's almost been a year now. How long have you known him?"

"Oh shit" She laughs, clearly very high already, "we go wayyy back."

"Like college?"

"I used to fuck his roommate." Maya confirms, matter of factly.

"Oh." You raise your eyebrows and she bursts out laughing again, falling against you. You shift uncomfortably beside her.

"A year though? Really?" She looks up at you and shakes her head, "Damn. I thought Joji would be forever sleeping around like he used to."

You'd heard that before. Mostly from his friends when they wanted to give him a hard time and it never bothered you before. The way Maya said it though, it seemed like she was almost disappointed.

Your thoughts are interrupted by everyone barging through the front door. Loud, rowdy voices fill the apartment and Joji makes his way over to the two of you, still in his Frank sunglasses.

"Yoooo, lemme get some of that." He leans in close to Maya and pulls the joint from her hand, taking a long hit. She takes it back, giggling and lets him sit down beside her playfully throwing her legs up over his lap, causing you to move further down the couch. You look away, suddenly irritated.

"You coming out with us tonight, babe?" Joji finally acknowledges you. Apparently he'd forgotten his promise of taking you to dinner after everyone left. You decided not to bring it up though, you knew he'd been stressed lately and going out with his friends would be good for him. You on the other hand only wanted to take a bath and go to bed.

"I don't know, I'm not really feeling it tonight." You smile when he leans over Maya and kisses your forehead.

"What's wrong, are you sick?" He asks, concern written on his face. You can't help but laugh and pull the glasses from his face.

"I can't take you seriously in these."

"Come on, baby. I know you like them." He snatches them back and takes another hit from the joint, coughing hard and making you roll your eyes.

"I for one think they're sexy." Maya grins at him, making you roll your eyes yet again. Could this girl just leave already?

"Oh yeah?" He asks and she winks. You know they're friends and are only playing around, but you're pissed off now. Especially because she still doesn't have pants on and and has her legs draped over Joji's as they pass the joint back and forth. You get up and more to the bedroom without a word.

Apparently Joji follows, because he's behind you a minute later, wrapping his arms around you.

"Are you sure you're alright?" You lean your head back to kiss him and assure him that you're fine.

"Honestly, I'm just tired and want to relax tonight. But you go and have fun." He just looks at you with his stupid Fake Frank glasses on until you start laughing again.

"I hate those fucking glasses." You mumble under your breath but it's not quiet enough. He lifts you up and onto the bed, causing you to squeal underneath him.

"You love them." He whispers back, tauntingly as he kisses down your throat. You wrap your legs around him, pulling him closer.

"Never." You bring his face back up to yours and enjoy the feeling of his soft lips and stubble against you.

Too soon, he pulls away and finally takes the sunglasses off. "As much as I want to continue this, I promised everyone I'd get ready to go."

You pout as he lifts himself off of you and moves to the closet to change. "Just wait till I'm back though." He teases and you fall back against the bed once again, enjoying watching him unbutton his shirt.

"Can't wait." You smirk.

\------

It's midnight now. You've soaked using your favorite bath bomb, put on a face mask, binged Netflix, and downed half a bottle of wine. Now you were in bed, scrolling through Instagram. You watch stories from Joji's friends of them at a bar and then a night club. It looked wild. It was loud and there were people and alcohol everywhere. Another night, it could've been fun but you were glad you'd stayed in.

You mindlessly tapped through the stories until one clip in particular caught your eye. Behind the guy filming was Joji and Maya dancing together. Grinding together. Your stomach dropped as you tapped on her profile to see what she'd posted. 90% of it was of her and your boyfriend.

There were clips of them getting wasted, the two of them laughing next to each other in an Uber, clips of them smoking outside, her learning on his shoulder in a booth at the club and then kissing his cheek. They both looked trashed out of their minds.

What the fuck? You locked your phone and tossed it to the other side of the bed. The television stayed on all night but you had no idea what you were watching. You were so in your head, thinking about what Joji and Maya were doing. Should you text him? Should you just go to sleep? There was no way you'd be getting any kind of rest tonight with your mind racing.

After hours of tossing and turning, you hear a key in the front door and soft footsteps making their way across the floor. You breath a sigh of relief until you hear a voice that isn't Joji's. It's a whisper you can't make out and then a shush and then a laugh. Your heart beats faster as you sit up and imagine the worst. It's an intruder.

You let out a yelp as the door to your bedroom creaks open and a figure makes it's way inside. You quickly turn on the bedside lamp and then immediately throw whatever you can grab, which happens to be a pillow, at the person.

"Hey, what the?" It's Joji stumbling around.

"What the hell?!" You hiss.

"What was that for?" He tosses the pillow back onto the bed, looking annoyingly amused.

"You scared me, I thought you were an intruder."

"And you were going to stop an intruder with... a pillow?"

"Oh, fuck off." You lay back down now that your heart rate has slowed. "Why were you being so creepy and whispering to yourself out there?"

"What?" He looked lost for a second, obviously drunk, "Oh, no that was Maya. She's gonna stay on the couch tonight."

"Why?" You groan. Of course she was still here.

"She's drunk." He explains as he takes his pants off and joins you on the bed. The scent of alcohol on him is strong.

"So call her an Uber."

"What's your problem, (Y/N)?"

"Nothing." You switch the light off and turn away from him, hoping sleep will come soon.


	2. Jealousy part 2

The sun beams in from the cracked blinds above your bed that you forgot to close last night. It hits you directly in the eyes and you groggily roll to your side. You reach an arm out, expecting to feel Joji asleep beside you, but you come up empty. You finally open your eyes to confirm that he's gone and the bed is cold. You lay there, wondering where he is and replaying last night's events in your head.

The clock next to you reads 12:19 am. You couldn't remember the last time you slept till noon. Luckily it was Sunday so you had work off but you'd started to wish you had a shift. The last thing you wanted to do was look after your hungover boyfriend and his annoyingly flirty friend. You prayed Maya would be gone by now, but as you opened the door, you could see that was far from the case.

You silently walked to the kitchen for coffee as you eyed the two of them on the couch, both focused on his laptop. You shut the cabinet extra hard after grabbing a mug, hoping to get their attention but neither of them look up.

Only when you're standing in front of them do they notice you.

"Oh hey, babe." Joji nods to the kitchen. "There's a bagel for you on the counter."

You look over and see a bag from your favorite bakery. "When did you get that?"

"We got breakfast when you were asleep." Maya speaks up and you see Joji must have given her one of his tee shirts to sleep last night.

"Oh." You grip the mug tightly. "You could have woken me and I'd have come with."

Joji just waved you off, "Don't worry about it. We were hungover and needed sustenance. I figured I'd let you rest."

"Thanks." You say quietly as you bite into the dry bagel. You listen as they continue their conversation. Joji is playing her the music that he's been working on and for some reason it makes your stomach twist.

"You're so talented. This is really good." She coos.

"You think? I wasn't sure about this one."

The sight of them curled up together listening to his music made you want to cry. You weren't sure if you were being overdramatic but that was something the two of you would do most nights. It felt special being the one he trusted enough to ask your opinion on his unfinished works. It felt wrong seeing another girl in that position. Your mind wandered back to the Instagram stories of them dancing together last night.

"So how was last night?" You ask.

"Oh my god, we were all wasted, especially Joji," Maya laughs, "I'd forgotten how flirty you get when you're drunk. Just like those college days." She playfully shoves his arm and it's enough to make your eyes start to water. Your first thought is to make a beeline for the bedroom and lock the door behind you but instead you take a shaky breath.

"Can I talk to you... for a second?" You motion to the bathroom and Joji gets up when he sees the look in your eyes.

You lock the door behind you, turning around. It's a small, apartment sized bathroom so you're practically pressed against him. He rests his hands on your hips when he sees the hurt expression on your face.

"What's going on?" You can't believe how clueless he's acting.

"What's going on?" You repeat his words back to him, scoffing, "What's going on with her?"

"She's my friend, (Y/N)... there's nothing going on there."

"Yeah? Does she know that?" He can hear the anger creeping into your voice and his hands leave your waist.

"I saw the Instagram stories she posted, okay? It looked more than friendly. And the way she talks to me..." You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself.

"Are you..." He runs a hand through his hair in exasperation, "Are you fucking serious? First of all, I wanted you to come out with us!"

"Oh my god." You groan, "That's not what this is about!"

"Really? Because it seems like you're jealous for no reason. How many of your guy friends are always over? I never say shit about it!" He's pissed now. More angry than you've seen him in a long time. "You go out with them all the time! You dance with them, how do you think that makes me feel?!"

"I'm not grinding on them! Not kissing them on the cheek! My friends aren't trying to fuck me in front of my boyfriend, George." You're seething. You don't care if Maya can hear your argument. You hope she can take a hint and get out.

"You're ridiculous. I'm leaving." He moves to grab the doorknob from behind you but you quickly block his exit.

"No, I'll leave. Stay with her for all I care." With that you spin around, flinging the door open and avoiding eye contact with Maya, who's probably eating this up with a smile on her face.

You slip on a sweatshirt and shoes and walk right out the door. In the elevator, you can finally breath again. You see your reflection on the metal wall staring back at you, face flushed red with anger. You feel your phone vibrating in your pocket and quickly silence it as a tear falls from your eye.

You wander around the city for a while, the cool air helping to calm your nerves. You know you look crazy in your sweats, crying as you walk down the street, but it's New York so no one bothers to look twice.

You end up in a Barnes and Noble where you can grab a drink from Starbucks and hide out until you can figure out what to do next. It's busy so it's a miracle you can find an empty seat in the corner of the cafe. You try and call your sister, hoping you can crash with her but she informs you she's in Vermont with her fiance's family.

"Is everything okay?" She asks, but you can tell she's distracted. There's voices in the background.

"Yeah, just wanted to say hi, I guess." You don't want to bother her while she's on a trip. You wished it could be you and Joji away on vacation, this weekend never happening.

"Well hi." She laughs. "I'll call you back later this week when I'm back home."

You try your friends, but they're all either asleep or at work. You give up and decide to order a double chocolate muffin and zone out looking through trashy magazines.

The next few hours blend together. It's almost 5 and you don't feel any better than when you stormed out. Customers came and went all afternoon but you stayed seated, simply staring out the window at the people walking by.

So many couples strolling by hand in hand made your heart hurt. Just yesterday that could've been you and Joji, him walking you to work or maybe to a restaurant. Could this girl really come between you two and ruin a relationship you'd had for almost a year now? Sure you'd had little arguments here and there, but never anything caused by another person. It wasn't as if this were only Maya's fault either. Why couldn't your boyfriend see the issue?

Your phone buzzes, pulling you away from your racing thoughts. It's Joji. You'd ignored his calls and texts all day, but in a moment of weakness you pick up.

"Hello?" You say quietly, scared of what this conversation would be.

"Oh thank god, where are you?" He sounds panicked.

"Why?" You know it's a stupid thing to ask but you don't feel like indulging him. You hear a sigh.

"Just come home. Please, (Y/N)." You stay silent for a moment.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"What? Okay look, (Y/N), I'm sorry. Please come home and we can talk about this. I've been worried about you all day. Maya's not here. Please just come back."

You hold your breath as you unlock the apartment door. You're then greeted by the scent of delicious food, it makes your stomach growl and you realize you've only eaten a muffin and a bite of a bagel today.

Joji appears at the end of the hallway and speaks softly, seemingly as nervous as you are, "Hey baby."

He watches as you remove your shoes and hang up your purse. "Hey."

"Are you hungry?" He asks and you nod, following him to the kitchen.

"Oh wow..." Is all you can say when you see large amount of food spread out over the table.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I went to a few places and also made some things. I don't know how well Japanese food goes with Italian but..." He trails off, unsure of what you're thinking.

"Thank you," You smile, you'd never seen him so timid. Even in the beginning of your relationship he'd always come off as being so confident.

You pile dumplings and fried rice and fettuccine alfredo onto your plate, fully knowing there was no way the two of you would be able to finish all this food. He sits across from you at the table for a split second before jumping up, "I almost forgot." He runs to the bedroom and returns with two potted plants. One with a beautiful purple orchid and one filled with red tulips. Your two favorite flowers. He sets them beside you on the table, along with a card.

"What's this?" You pick it up, reading your name on the envelope.

"Open it."

You gently tear open the pink envelope to reveal a handmade card inside. It's a piece of paper with a doodle of the two of you, him in his dumb Fake Frank glasses. You can't help but laugh. "You really outdid yourself here, Joji."

He laughs, shaking his head, "I was going to write a full apology but it didn't feel right not telling you face to face." You stay quiet, letting him continue.

"First of all, I want you to know that I don't have any feelings for Maya. It's all you, it's only been you for the past year and I hope you know that." He looks down pushing his food around as he speaks, "I don't want her, I've never wanted someone the way that I want you."

He lifts his head as you stand and make your way to him. You sit on his lap wrapping your arms around him, burying your face in the crook of his neck. You feel the tension in his body subsiding as his arms make their way around you.

"I'm so sorry I made you feel differently, baby. Maya wasn't lying when she said I used to just fuck around."

"I know." You whisper against his neck.

"So I know I'm not good at this relationship thing... but I want to be... I know that's not an excuse for last night."

"I was jealous." You admit, looking up at him. "I just want you for myself."

"You have me." He affirms. That was all you needed to hear. You abruptly press your lips to his, kissing hard. The dinner is completely forgotten as he tightens his grip on your waist, lifting you from the chair and carrying you to the bedroom. You moan as he kisses harder, both of you falling against the mattress. It's turning desperate now, both of you nipping and suckling at each other until you're panting for breath.

You whisper his name like a prayer, chest heaving. Your sweatpants are gone in an instant and the feeling of Joji's hands running up and down your thighs leaves you shivering. They make their way underneath your sweatshirt, massaging you over the cups of your bra.

"Take this off." Joji breathes against your lips, voice low and husky with desire. You whimper again as you work together to pull the fabric from your skin.

"Fuck." He groans at the sight of your hardened nipples, latching his mouth onto one of them. He then continues downwards, swirling the flattened tip of his tongue across your skin. "You know," he pauses, driving you absolutely crazy, "It was pretty hot seeing you jealous."

You want to slap the smirk off his face until he slips his hand between your legs and runs his index and middle fingers against your wetness. You inhale sharply at the feeling, your hands clenching at the comforter beneath you. Joji breathes out slowly between clenched teeth and slides two fingers in, pumping them in a steady rhythm.

"Fuck!" You cry.

"Language." He murmurs, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive knot of your clit. Your back arches of the bed and he uses his free arm to hold you down. You were seeing stars with Joji's fingers pumping even faster into you. With no warning, his fingers are replaced with his tongue, sliding in between your folds.

You gasp loudly, the feeling of his tongue on your body making you jump. Two rough hands are now clamped down on your thighs, keeping you in place as he works his magic on your body. He swirls and flicks his tongue expertly until you're squirming and grinding against his face, begging for release. No one you'd ever been with could compare to Joji's skilled mouth.

When you reach your peak, shuddering around him with an uncontrollable moan leaving your lips, he dips two fingers back into you. He pumps slowly, riding out your orgasm with a smirk on his face. When your breathing returns to normal, he lifts his fingers to his mouth, tasting you. Joji then leans down, kissing you with an open mouth, making you moan at your own taste.

You could feel his hardness pressed between you and you wanted it. You were wet, aching, and ready.

"Joji, please." You whispered between kisses. He loved it when you said his name with such obvious desire. He groans at your willingness and lowers himself into you with such agonizing slowness that you can't help but shudder against him, angling your hips, seeking for him to fill the emptiness. He was moving so slowly, teasing you.

"Joji." You groan, needing more.

"Yes, baby?" He breathes heavily.

"Please..." It's too hard to form a complete sentence.

"What is it?" He moves slightly faster.

"Fuck me."

He looks at you, blinking slowly as he takes in your words with a taunting grin on his face. You tighten your legs around his waist, forcing him deeper into you and clenching around him until Joji is panting and any control he had left was gone. He groans, his face hidden in the crook of your neck, increasing his tempo and the strength with every thrust. He bites down hard on your shoulder and your nails press harshly against his skin, raking them down his back as your body fills with the most intense pleasure. Your inner muscles ripple around him causing him to let out a string of curses in a language that wasn't English.

Joji drew backwards, pulling himself up and lifted your hips so he can pound into you with a speed and force he could not before. The room filling with your cries and moans. He was relentless but he knew you could handle it. With one last thrust, he closes his eyes and gives into you.

You lay in silence for a moment, both of you trying your hardest to keep breathing after all of that intensity. Eventually, you twist your body so that you're facing him and he lifts the comforter over the both of you. You snuggle up against him, pulling his arm around you.

"That was good. Really good." You murmur, still slightly breathless. "Thanks for the food and the flowers and the card."

"And the sex?" He looks down at you as you roll your eyes, smiling.

"Sure."

He stretches his arms out, yawning. "God, I'm hungry."

You scoff, "Is that really what you're thinking about right now?"

He holds his hands up in defense, laughing, "Hey, I worked really hard preparing all that food for you and we didn't even get to eat. You just jumped my bones out of nowhere."

"You're unbelievable." You playfully shove him, happy that things were back to normal. You sit up, reaching for your underwear and sweatshirt.

"Wait!" He tries to grab onto you, pulling him back against his chest.

"Come on, stupid" You kiss him once more, "Let's go eat."


End file.
